poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac and Twilight vs Maul and Ren
This is how Mac and Twilight battle Maul and Ren in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World. then see Mac and Twilight arriving on the planet Mandalore as they meet with Prime Minister Almec Prime Minister Almec: Captain Grimborn, and General Sparkle. Mac Grimborn: Thanks for meeting with us, Prime Minister Almec. Prime Minister Almec: I welcome your friend as a servant of our people, but I am troubled by the dark rumors that brought you here. Twilight: That's why Commander Fox sent us. Mac Grimborn: What's the situation? Prime Minister Almec: Masters Grimborn and Sparkle, we've reached word that a Protocol Droid has information. Duchess Satine Kryze: with Tal Merrik Masters Grimborn and Sparkle, my heroic Jedi Knights to rescue once again. on her chair Twilight: Duchess, Fox sent us to aid you. Mac Grimborn: The droid General Grievous and Grimmel the Grisly dispatched a team of Mandalorian sabatuers to attack one of our Armada cruisers. unveils a hologram of a team of Mandalorian sabetuers attacking one of the Armada cruisers looks shocked as the hologram disappears Prime Minister Almec: You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence, not anymore. Mac Grimborn: Then explain how Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, summoned all of Grievous' evil forces, including these new commandos. Duchess Satine Kryze: Everyone of our people is as trustworthy as I am. Tal Merrik: I know we sound defensive, but-- Duchess Satine Kryze: Clearly, your arrival was ordered because the Senate is eager to intervene in our affairs. Twilight: It was ordered by the Jedi Council. Duchess Satine Kryze: I stand corrected. Tal Merrik: Master Jedi, the Protocol Droid has orders to make more warriors and soldiers for the First Order and the Shadow Collective. Mac Grimborn: First Order and Shadow Collective? That means.... Darth Maul and Kylo Ren are behind this! Tal Merrik: Indeed. Maul and Ren's cargo ships were bound on Earth at the city of Angel Grove. Mac Grimborn and Twilight: Angel Grove? Mac Grimborn: Hold on, that's the site for Thorax's peace conference! super Death Watch Commandos arrive Super Death Watch Commando: You are correct, Jedi Knight. But you and the Duchess of Mandalore will not live to speak of it. Twilight, and the Mandalorian guards battle the super Death Watch Commandos the Commando Droids arrive as Satine gets out her deactivator and Mac gets out his quality blasters as they shoot them down Twilight: Do you ''always ''carry quality blasters? Mac Grimborn: Just because I'm an ex-bounty hunter doesn't mean I won't defend myself! are defeated Mac Grimborn: Just like that swarm of Orcs from Moria, remember? Twilight: I never forget. I still have the scar. Mac Grimborn: Begging your pardon, Twilight, I distinctly remember carrying you to safety. Twilight: I meant that scar I got after you fell and droped me. Mac Grimborn: Oh, right. leave the palace to stop Maul and Ren then arrive at the landing platform and enter the shuttle Droid Pilot: Where to, sir? Mac Grimborn: Earth, to Angel Grove. Droid Pilot: Roger, roger. make the jump to hyperspace and arrive at Earth Twilight: No blockade, no enemy fighters. Take us down. Droid Pilot: Roger, roger. land on Earth and Angel Grove as they exit the shuttle Mac Grimborn: So this is the belly of the beast. Kylo Ren appears Kylo Ren: Gentlemen, meet Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle, Jedi Knights. and the Piranahtrons appear Twilight: Phasma! Kylo Ren! Captain Phasma: So good to have you back. Maul appears Darth Maul: Grimborn, we meet again. Mac Grimborn: What are you and Kylo up to, Maul? Darth Maul: Our master, General Grievous has his plan working to perfection, Jedi. the first blade of his lightsaber You won't stop our master this time, Grimborn. Soon, the Galactic Armada and the Machine Empire will be ashes, his second blade and our revenge will be complete. and Super Battle Droids appear as Kylo activates his lightsaber Vypra: I've been waiting for this for a long, long time. and Twilight activate their lightsabers Twilight: You're deluded, Maul. Your hate blinds you. Darth Maul: We shall see. Droids, Commando Droids, 3 Magnaguards, and Super Death Watch Commandos arrive Vypra: Show them what the power of the Shadow Collective can do. Mac Grimborn: I've defeated you once, Darth, and I'll do it again! Darth Maul: Really? Vypra: Destroy them! Piranahtrons, Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Commando Droids, the three Magnaguards, and the Super Death Watch Commandos fight against Mac and Twilight. But the two Jedi defeat them Darth Maul: Once again, you disappoint us, Vypra. We will deal with you later. For now, return to Dathomir. returns to Dathomir jumps down and battles Mac as Twilight fights Kylo still fights Maul as they clash their lightsabers Mac Grimborn: Maul, listen to me! I know where you're from! I've been to your village! And I know that the decision to join the Dark Side wasn't yours! The Nightsisters made it for you! continues fighting Maul as he Force pushes him Darth Maul: You think you ''know ''me? It was ''I ''who languished for years thinking of nothing but ''you, ''nothing but this moment. Force pushes Kylo as she and Mac enter the shuttle and they take off Darth Maul: Be patient, Kylo Ren. I've waited so many years for my revenge. I can wait a little longer. Kylo Ren: There's no time to wait. Hexxus will be returning soon. Darth Maul: I am counting on it. we see the shuttle landing on Berk Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626